Here with You
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Takes place right after 'Broken Spell.' Madison convinced Nick to stay. Now what? OneShot fic. MadisonNick fluff.


**A/N: **My first Mystic Force fic. This takes place right after the premiere "Broken Spell." (Some spoilers) Nick/Madison fluff—one shot fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers.

Enjoy, folks and don't forget to leave a review on your way out.

* * *

One-Shot Fic

"**Here with You"**

"_I'm glad you decided to stay." _

Nick heard a familiar, sweet voice coming from behind him as he turned away from cleaning his bike and faces his new teammate and co-worker. The sight of her suddenly brought a smile on his face as he places the rag down beside him and stood up eye level with her.

"I have _you_ to thank for that." The newcomer of Briarwood sends a warm smile at her way allowing her to avert from his gaze and smile in pleased embarrassment.

"Me?" The dark haired woman furrowed her eyebrows and slightly chuckles.

"Yeah you," he smirks. "Afterall you were the one that gave me a job here so I guess I'm gonna have to stick around for awhile." Madison nods her head. "And plus, it was _you_ that _believed in me_."

She smiles while stuffing her hands inside her dark khaki pants in a rather nervous gesture. "You're really gonna like it here. Aside from all the magic weirdness, Briarwood is a peaceful and mellow town." Madison tells him reassuringly. "Trust me it's great here. Although Xander is right about our high school football team. They haven't won a single game for years now, but other than that it's a pretty good school. You have Chip who can make you laugh and want to hit sometimes," this made Nick chuckle as he continues to listen intently to the beautiful female standing before him, "then Xander who is very charming and at times can be a cocky guy. You might have competition with him when it comes to women."

"I'll try to remember that." He chuckles quite amusingly.

"And then my feisty sister Vida," Madison pauses in mid-sentence, "I have to warn you about her. Just don't take her car without permission and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the warning." Nick lets out a laugh and meets her gaze once again. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" She questions with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Well…you already know about my parents working overseas and my moving constantly. You haven't really told me anything about yourself other than having a feisty sister."

Madison looks down, her cheeks now turning to a lighter shade of red. There was something about Nick that draws her towards him. Whatever it is she felt glad to somehow convince him to stay. Madison all of a sudden finds herself eager and curious to know more about Nick. In her eyes, he still remains a mystery.

"Well, I lived here in Briarwood all my life and I want to become a film-maker one day."

"A film-maker huh?" He nods his head impressively. "Well, good luck with that. I'm sure you rock at it."

A smile crept over her face, forcing Madison to look away and hide her blushing cheeks that got her feeling all of a sudden nervous than before. "So…why is it that you're around your bike all the time?" She asks, trying to ease off the nervousness.

"I love my bike." He answers while giving it a little tap.

Madison chuckles in response. "Yeah, I can see that. But shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm on my break." He answers after being on the job for a few hours now." Shouldn't _you_ be working?" Nick questions curiously, challenging her as a smirk crosses his lips.

"Well, I'm actually on my break too."

"And so you decided to follow me."

Madison coyly bits her lip. "Well…no. I just thought you needed company."

"Uh huh," he smirked as silence fell upon them.

"Well," she groans while clearing her throat apprehensively, "I see that your bike is already giving you company so I guess I should head back to the store."

Nick watches on as Madison turns around, about to cross the street when suddenly he stopped her, "Wait."

The dark-haired female stops and looks over her shoulder, "Yeah."

"Want to go for a ride?" He asks, lifting an extra helmet for her with a smile.

"Are you serious?" She asks in disbelief.

Nick nods. "Yeah, I am."

"Gee, I don't know…" Madison shrugs her shoulders while she stuffs her hands on the back pockets of her pants. "I mean I never rode on a bike before." She responds uncertainly just at the thought of riding.

"It's really not that bad." He tells her reassuringly. "It's an ultimate rush. You'll like it. Besides, I want you to show me around the great town of Briarwood that you've been telling me so much about."

Madison could feel her heart beat rapidly. It finally occurred to her that she never felt this way before, at least not with anyone. "Sure," she finally answers with a weak smile, "I'd love to."

"Great, hop on." Nick hands her the helmet as she timidly gets on the bike behind him. "Hold on to me." He tells her. "You wouldn't want to fall off."

"That's nice to know." She responds with a nervous groan as she wraps her arms around his waist and tightens her hold around him.

"You ready?" He asks while looking over his shoulder to meet her nervous and tentative eyes.

"Ready when you are." Madison replies with a deep breath, putting on the helmet as Nick turns on the engine. Xander, Chip, and Vida watches on from inside the music store as the two drove off into the distance.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys like that. Let me know what you think! The scene with Madison and Nick would have to be one of my favorite moments of the premiere, which inspired me to write on this potential pairing. I may turn this into an actual story, but as of right now…it's still early in the season and so it will only be a one-shot fic.


End file.
